Smile
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: Jeff the Killer X Ben Drowned smut as requested nc-17


**heY yaallll. in this fic are my 2 headcannons- 1.) Ben has long ass fucking hair and 2) He can turn into a statue when he pleases. Also, there is smut. Yes, yessss, smut my fellow pervs. Also, Jeff loves the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.**

Jeff the Killer slid the laptop onto his lap and changed the channel on the television. He had 3 hours before any of the other Miller's arrived to find their mother's bloody and decaying on the kitchen floor. Definitely enough ime for Jeff to take advantage of the awesome situation. He sorta' missed this average teenage kid stuff, but the adrenaline he got from slitting someones screaming throat was too good to pass up. He had shed his hoodie, which lay on the floor beside his old converses. His long black hair was pushed over one shoulder (thank god none of the other Pasta's could see him like this). He had turned out the lights of the massive living room, leaving the t.v and PC to illuminate his pale skin with a soft blue.

Jeff opened up the laptop. It whirred to life, a website already up on the screen. Cleverbot? Jeff cocked a head to the side and chewed his thin bottom lip. "What in the fuck is Cleverbot..." he murmured thoughtfully outloud. There was a tiny box, which he was obviously supposed to write...what should he say? Jeff shivered harshly, glaring at the open windows. Jeff thought for a moment before leaning over the keys to type in his question as he hummed the Fresh Prince Of Bel- Air Theme along with Will.

"What's a cleverbot?" Jeff watched as his reply appeared almost as soon as he hit send.

"This isn't Jeremy Miller. " Jeff paused, looking around. What the hell? How could a website have known he wasn't Jeremy? Maybe he was talking to one of the kid's friends.

"Who are you?" He typed. The replied appeared.

"Not Cleverbot, that's for sure."

"Ok."

"And your not Jeremy. No matter, we can still have fun." There was something weird about the way the word fun looked. It made an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of the 15 year old killer's stomach. He grabbed his knife from the nearby table and scoffed. What was he gunna do', stab the fucking computer? Maybe he could get some answers...

"Fun? Your not into the type of fun I'm into." He typed.

"That sounds like a challenge... " Jeff smiled even wider (if that were possible).

"You better believe it is dickwad. Come out and I'll show you. "

..." Come out? You don't even know who I am."

"Can't be worse than me. Now come the fuck out or I'll drop this in the toilet."

"Patience. And I know exactly who you are." Jeff hummed in confusion before noticing that the web cam light was on. He gasped, covering with his hand.

"UM WTF CREEPER." He typed angrily.

"Human? Not a normal one." Jeff growld, exited the tab, and opened a new tab. Why play with a freakin hacker when he could be watching porn? The cleverbot window popped up again, this time without an exit button.

"I'll come out... if you want...im sorry." The newest message read. Jeff unblocked the cam and nodded, setting the laptop on the couch and looking at it expectantly. Was he gunna' come from upstairs? Maybe he wanted to vid- The entire screen went black and Jeff jumped despite himself. He grabbed his knife and sat up, ready to lunge at the first sign of danger. From the blackness emerged a boy. He seemed to walk through the blackness as easily as a child on the street, or at least he did until he pushed his hand up... and out. A hand was sticking out the laptop.

Jeff forgot to breathe as another hand appeared and then a head. His skin was a smooth almost-tan color,but it looked fake almost. He had on a green hat, blonde bangs half obscuring his cold black eyes, where red blood was dripping like a fountain. Jeff backed up a bit staring in a mixture of awe, confusion, and fear (?). The thing looked up at Jeff and smiled as he continued crawling out of the laptop. Or at least he tried to. He flailed around as he tried to find a place to put his left hand and grabbed nothing but air. He let out a tiny squeal as he fell onto the rug and out of the now black laptop.

Jeff stared for exactly 3 seconds before he bust out laughing, holding his stomach as he dropped to his knees. All fear for the creature disappeared as the thing lay face down on the carpet, groaning in pain. "Holy shit that was hilarious." Jeff gasped, wiping away his tears. The thing huffed angrily, sitting up indian-style and crossing his arms a bit embarrassed. "I'm fine, thanks." He snapped.

The thing's voice wasn't scary at all, and Jeff figured maybe that was why he typed on Cleverbot instead. "What the fuck are you? " Jeff said finally when he stopped laughing. The thing huffed, and Jeff bet that if he had eyeballs he would be rolling them. "I'm Ben."

"Ben? You don't look like a Ben. And I said what are you, not who."

"I'm simply a statue shaped after a hero, summoned by the Elegey of Emptiness. Just a possessed statue. " Ben murmured. He fully expected Jeff to fire off question after question and he waited patiently for the first of many. Jeff just shrugged and went back to cutting deep slashes in the couch.

"...the elegance of Emptiness? Sounds fake as fuck but considering that you just crawled yo ass from a laptop I'm going to believe you." Jeff chuckled. He could feel Ben's stare burning into the side of his face. He wasn't opposed to company that wasn't screaming or trying to kill him. Plus the Ben was bitchy and clumsy, which Jeff definetly did _not_ find adorbale.

"You are...?"

"Jeff. Jeff the Killer is what i heard Some people call me."

Ben cocked his head, laughed, and sighed. "Your human right? What happened to you?"

"None of your ducking business." Jeff snapped. Ben looked down at his hands in his lap and mumbled out a quiet apology. Guilt smashed into Jeff like a wave and he sighed. A long moment passed before he spoke.. "I cut myself up with a knife. It hurts like hell. I mean, the whole complexion thing..." As Jeff told Ben his story he stared behind Ben's head at the wall. He refused to see the look of pity, of fear and sympathy that Ben would have on his face just like the doctors and nurses. As he talked Ben scooted closer, laying on his stomach and holding his face on his fist, close to Jeff's lap. When Jeff finished explaining his appearance Ben sat up, a determined look on his boyish face. He leaned in and grabbed Jeff's face in his abnormally cold fingers.

"What the fuck are you do-?" Jeff pulled away.

"Oh shut up." Ben sighed, a light smile threatening to weave its way onto his face. He turned Jeff's face towards him, so close that he could feel the 15 year old's warm breathe puff over his face. Jeff tried his hardest not to pull away from Ben's curious fingers and wandering eyes. Ben slowly raised one delicate finger over Jeff's smile, tracing the white skin and brushing bangs away. Jeff was so close he could count the tiny numerous freckles that dotted the other boy's face. Ben's eyes were a startling black-purple that reminded Jeff of space, his ears pointy and long poking through his hair. Fingers traced over his lips again and Ben sighed softly, leaning back on his knees and cocking his head. Jeff tried desperately to ignore the fact that he missed Ben so close to him. A voice in the back of his head (sounding surprisingly like his brother) scolded him when images of kissing Ben flashed in his mind.

"Uh-," Jeff realized that he stopped breathing and inhaled dramatically loud. "Im not one to judge but uh...why the dress? "

Ben gasped, offended by the question as he looked at Jeff like he was dumb. "Its a tunic. Not a dress. Why would I wear a dress?!" Jeff shrugged, tapping the blade to his cheek nonchalantly, forcing himself to turn back to The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air and away from the dark eyes of the other boy. He tapped faster, nervously, as he thought. His heart fluttered as he heard Ben moving closer. Ben grabbed Jeff's wrist , halting the soft padding of the knife to his face. No way was he going to sit here like an idiot. Jeff stood up and stretched, ignoring Bens wandering eyes in favor of going to the kichen and grabbing soda (the good kind too, thank you Millers) and returning to the couch.

Ben sighed softly and tried to ignore the feeling that he was drowning all over again. He watched Jeff's turned head and his hard to decode expression and Ben fought the overwhelming urge to touch his face. Ben chewed his lip before finally coming to a conclusion. He had tormented many people, even liked a few before he drove them insane. But Jeff was different (maybe beacuse he was already insane?).What's the worst thing that could happen? If Jeff stabbed him it would not hurt much, and he could always retreat back into the laptop. Ben leaned in close, close enough to smell the forest off Jeff's hair. Jeff flinched at the sudden closeness and turned to stare angrily at Ben.

Ben's cheeks were flushed, and he was worrying his bottom lip with his bright white teeth. "Um-uh..." Ben surged forward, pressing his lips to Jeff's open ones. He was inexperinced and new at the whole kissing thing but what he lacked in skill he made up with the breathy little n oises he made. Ben couldn't hear anything but the blood in his ears as he kissed Jeff's slack mouth. He pulled away softly, still very close as he sighed shakily onto Jeff's lips. Jeff stared, frozen and Ben had the brief hysterical thought that he was buffering like YouTube. Ben raised his hands up to frame Jeff's face and waited to either be punched in the face or kissed back.

He wanted Ben, but no one could want him the way he needed them. It was alright though, but maybe he could just leave afterwards. But god did he want him. No strings he decided. Jeff simply stared before sighing, and began leaning forward to capture Ben's lips again.

This time he kissed back, all teeth clacking and rough movements as he leaned back, dragging the smaller Hylian onto his lap until Ben was straddling him. Jeff could feel the blood from Ben's face, warm and moving, but he knew none was getting on him. Ben looked absolutely wrecked, face red and blonde hair wild around his face, which Jeff instantly decided looked amazing on him when they finally pulled apart. The Killer smiled wickedly, hands resting beneath Ben's dress shirt thing and rubbing small circles into his hipbones., writing tiny letters with his thumb. "Woah." Ben breathed out and Jeff laughed, pulling him down for another kiss. Jeff explored every inch of Ben's mouth, tongue dragging across teeth and cheek and making Ben shiver. Jeff reached up and pulled off Ben's ridiculous hat, and he pulled away to watch long blonde hair tumble over Ben's shoulders and down to brush against his own stomach. "You sure you don't wear dresses?" Ben laughed and unbuckled his belt, throwing it on the floor somewhere. Jeff pulled the shirt up, or at least tried to and he growled when he couldn't. Ben laughed, playfully swatting cold hands away to pull his own shirt off and throw is behind him. There was a appreciative wolf-whistle, and Ben laughed again, a scary beautiful sound jeff countered by sliding cold fingers over Ben's body until he shivered, cheeks red.

Ben shook his head and chuckled, long hair shaking around his flushed face. "The Jokers turn." Ben smirked, scrambling back until he was sitting on Jeff's crotch, were he wiggled against his denim-clothed cock until Jeff sighed shakily, gripping Ben's hips until he froze. He was so hard in his jeans it hurt and he scrambled to sit up and pull Off his black t-shirt. Ben gasped, running fingers over moon-white skin and leaning in for another soft kiss. He pulled back, tracing the valleys and dips ofthe stomach before him, dragging his nails softly over his sides until Jeff grabbed a handful of soft blonde hair and pulled back, exposing the soft coloumn of tanned neck. A needy moan escaped the ghost's lips as Jeff mouthed at his neck, biting and licking the prints he left behind. "P-pants." Ben whined. Ben crawled onto his back, kicking off his boots and waiting for Jeff to wriggle out of his pants. Ben stared, face flushed and eyebrows raised as the killer stripped and Jeff grumbled under the stare. He hated the way he looked, which was nothing like the beautiful blonde spread before him, who seemed to exude confidence. Jeff bent down between Ben's legs, slowly sliding off the tight pants to reveal Ben's hard red cock.

He grasped Ben's length in hand, licking the drops of clear liquid that beaded at the tip. Ben threw his head back and moaned, one hand going to his mouth and the other to Jeff's hair, grabbing raven locks too tight. Ben knew it was him making all those breathy, loud noises as Jeff lapped at a vein on the underside of his shaft, but he denied it all mentally, until Jeff's hot, warm mouth enveloped him completely. Jeff bobbed his head, swirling his tongue slowly around as he sucked even harder, big eyes tracing every little move Ben made. Ben gasped, fingers gripping tighter as he felt that familair warmth curl low in his stomach. Jeff could tell, Ben's panting and squirming giving him away and Jeff pulled off with a satisfied smirk, holding the base of his cock with 2 fingers. Ben gasped, throwing a glare at Jeff between his legs.

Jeff only laughed, raising Ben's knees to his chest and waiting, eagerly running his hands up and down tan thighs. "Y-yeah. Hurry up I'm dying all over again."Jeff nodded hopping up and escaping to the master bedroom, where he rummaged around yntil he found an almost full bottle of lube. He thanked whatever mystical twisted sadistic god that was watching over him and ran back to Ben, who had pulled himself up on his hands and knees on the floor, a smile gracing his beautiful lips. Jeff felt his breath catch in his throat as Ben arched his back and whined and fuck he needed him now.

He wasted no time in pouring too much lube on his fingers as he approached the Ben, who had one hand on his leaking cock and the other gripping the plush dark blue carpet. Jeff settled behind him, running his hands over his sides and pressing soft kisses to his lower back, each dimple. He slowly pulled Ben apart, pressing one last open-mouthed kiss to his hole, making Ben moan as a shiver rocked his body. "F-fuck." He mumbled.

"Getting there, sheesh. Chill out." Jeff teased pressing one shiny finger slowly to the rim before slowly pushing in, watching as Ben arched a little harder and moaned quietly, panting a little harder. Jeff couldn't help but smile as he watched blush spread across his big ears, his chest, his face as he turned around to rock against the now 2 fingers that were so close to hitting that spot that would make him come.

As Jeff watched he could feel his orgasm approaching fast. He bit his lip to calm down as he unconsciously grinded against the air. "M-more." Ben gasped, hand reaching behind to push Jeff's 2 fingers to the hilt. Jeff nodded, lubing up his cock and easing his fingers out of Ben to sit up. "Ready?"

"No." Ben replied sarcastically, "What kind of ooooooo." Jeff pushed in, the head of his cock slowly sinking in the Hylian slowly and steadily. Ben tensed up, fingers gripping the carpet as he whimpered for Jeff to pause. "You okay?"

"Y-yes." Ben mumbled between pants. Jeff draped his body over Ben's, chest to back, and intertwined his hand with Ben's. He pressed soft kisses to the blonde's neck until the computer kid was purring pliant and calm beneath him. He pushed back himself, working his way onto Jeff's thick length with a deep grunt. Jeff thrust in the last couple inches and they both moaned.

Full, Ben was so full he felt like he could feel it in his throat. There was no space for him to breathe, no space for him to do anything but lie there, head on his arms and ass up as Jeff began to pound away at him. Jeff's fingernails bit crescent shaped marks into pale hips as he slammed there bodies together, sweaty skin slapping loudly in the somewhat darkened living room. Ben moaned loudky as Jeff hit that spot, sparks and white shimmering in his vision. Something was wrong. He should havr came already.

He only became aware that Jeff had been holding his cock, staving off his orgasm as he aimed for that spot. "Jeff!" Jeff couldnt take it anymore, the broken littlle cry of his name pus

hing him over the edge as he camein hot spurts, rhythm broken and moans spilling from him lips. He jacked Ben off once, twice, and Ben was coming too, back arched as he came in waves onto the carpet. He collapsed, the older killer on top of him as they panted hard in a cold sweaty mess. He could feel his own come on his stomach but he didn't care. JHe pushed Jeff off him and laid his head on the albino's chest and Jeff pressed a kiss to his sweaty bangs. "Sleep." He mumbled, the said sleep already calling him as he dozed off...

When Ben woke up an hour later he was alone. The t.v was still on, the door closed and any evidence of Jeff's cameo gone. He could feel tears welling up alongside the evermoving blood on his face as he slowly lifted his aching body up off the floor and towards his clothes. He should have known. What did he honestly expect? Ben looked over at the computer and it whirred to life, cleverbot popping up instantly. As he got closer there was a message.

"Sorry about the dress. I used it to wipe the cum off of you. So... I'll catch you at thr next computer? Love, who the fuck else" Ben smiled.


End file.
